


Toothpaste Kisses

by budgiebum



Series: 2018 prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, morning fluff, over sized shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: A soft morning scene between Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler.





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ko-fi request from the lovely [enarever](http://enarevart.tumblr.com/) inspired by this lovely fanart by [grahooms.](https://twitter.com/grahooms/status/1012207217175552000)

The morning sun pokes at Fareeha Amari through the curtains of her home. She gives a disgruntled groan and turns away from the offending rays, but the damage is already done. Fareeha is awake, unlike her wife Angela, who cleverly sleeps on the other side of their bed, far away from the windows. Angela’s light snores cause a small smile to bloom across Fareeha’s face. She decides to do something nice for the love of her life.

Standing and stretching out her tired muscles, Fareeha eyes around for her discarded clothing.  _ Tank top and panties suffice well enough _ , she thinks, tossing her button down onto the bed before sauntering into the master bath to perform her morning ritual. 

Slightly more refreshed, she descends the stairs and turns into the kitchen, flipping the switch on the coffee pot. Fareeha pulls a tin of medium roast breakfast blend from the cupboard. Angela usually sticks to the dark roasts, but they’d come to a compromise on this particular type for mornings, Fareeha not wanting such a kick first thing in the morning.

She stifles a lingering yawn and checks the refrigerator, spying eggs but no good vegetables for an omelette. Fareeha makes a mental note to get groceries later before glancing down. She spots a package of that awful ‘country’ ham Angela has taken such a liking to these days. Far too salty for Fareeha’s tastes, but she grabs it along with the eggs.

“What else?” Muttering and turning about, Fareeha spots the bread on the counter. “Perfect.” Simple fried eggs and toast, with some ham for Angela.  She removes two pans from the cupboard and places them onto the oven range. The pan for the eggs is buttered, warming up to a medium-low heat while she searches for a lid. No way she’s letting the ham burn her again. The lonely slice is deposited into the hot pan and quickly covered, no mishaps today. Fareeha grins and gently cracks a single egg into the other pan. She prefers to cook them one at a time, trying for a perfectly round shape. She never quite succeeds. 

Back upstairs, the scent of freshly brewed coffee pulls the other woman from her slumber. Angela turns over, already knowing Fareeha isn’t still with her since she smells coffee. She pushes her wild blonde locks from her face, thoroughly tousled by the previous night’s activities. Angela stretches and rolls herself across the bed, planting her feet on Fareeha’s side. Her dress from last night is nowhere to be seen, perhaps shed in their living room. She shrugs and picks up Fareeha’s button-down seemingly laid out for her, lazily doing up a few buttons. 

She smacks her lips, regretting the motion as she tastes her own morning breath. “Gross,” she mutters, plodding toward the master bathroom. Sighing, Angela sees she definitely didn’t remove her makeup before passing out the night before. She pushes up the sleeves of Fareeha’s far too large shirt and starts to gather bottles of this, that, and the other to fix her mistake. Angela takes pride in her clear complexion, after all. 

Once she’s scrubbed her the makeup and oil away, she reaches for her toothbrush, hand bumping into Fareeha’s. Angela note it’s still damp, meaning Fareeha hasn’t been up very long herself. She smiles to herself in the mirror, thinking on how she loves that woman more and more every day, somehow. In the middle of spitting and rinsing, Angela’s nose picks up the alluring smell of the country ham cooking, sending her into a near trance as she makes her way downstairs. 

Angela rounds the corner to spot her wife humming to herself while transferring the last egg from the pan to a plate. Her eyes roam the expanse of Fareeha’s exposed lower abdomen before her eyes land on said plates. “Thank you for making breakfast,  _ liebling _ .” 

Fareeha turns, taking in Angela’s still disheveled state, loving how the shorter woman looks in her shirt. Angela approaches, leaning in for a kiss. Fareeha wraps her arm around Angela’s shoulders as their lips connect in a soft, sweet, and highly minty kiss.

“Morning,” Angela simpers, laying her hand against Fareeha’s chest.

“Mmm, toothpaste kisses,  _ habibti _ ?”  Fareeha glances down to where Angela’s pressed her toothbrush into her chest. 

Silence stretches out almost as long as the grin on Fareeha’s face. “So what distracted you? Me, or the food?” 

“The food, of course,” Angela scoffs, giving Fareeha a light smack. “I’ll be right back. Stop laughing!” She retreats upstairs to put her toothbrush back where it belongs while Fareeha browns the bread, still chuckling. 

The toast pops up and is promptly cut into triangles framing the rest of their breakfast. She pours coffee for herself and Angela as the latter grumbles her way back into the kitchen. “What kind of jam would you like?” 

Angela takes her seat, concentrating hard on finding the correct answer to Fareeha’s question. “Blackberry. Something sweet to cut the saltiness of the ham.” 

Humming in agreement, Fareeha retrieves it and takes her seat next to Angela. She grinds fresh pepper over her eggs and does the same for Angela when asked. They eat in silence, savoring the quiet moment just as much as the food. Fareeha slips her hand into Angela’s once they’re both down to working on their respective cups of coffee. “Do you think anyone noticed us slipping out of the party early?”

Angela sips from her mug, taking pause. “No, but I’m sure everyone noticed how you couldn’t keep your hand off me all night.” 

Fareeha bursts out laughing, bringing Angela’s hand to her lips and kissing each individual knuckle. “Oh well, I’m hopeful no one would blame me. You were dressed to kill and I was merely protecting them.” 

“How noble.” Angela tips her mug back, finishing off the last of her coffee. “It’s such a lovely day out, why don’t we go do something?” 

“Sure, but we need to pick up groceries before we come home.” Fareeha gathers the dishes, rinsing them off before depositing them into the washer. She feels Angela wrap those slender arms around her midsection and press into her back. “I’ll take that as an agreement to my terms.”

“Seems as if you’re the ham this morning. Come, my Fareeha, let’s get ready for the day ahead.” Angela takes Fareeha’s hand, tugging the taller woman out of the kitchen.

“After you,  _ ya hayati _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_), Ko-fi requests, and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
